Little Do You Know
by Jay-The-Gay-Transboy
Summary: Father/Son Bonding ( Cue the Awws ) When Kanan's struggling with memories and puts a song on to distract him, *Winks* The Force works in mysterious ways.


**Cool! Little Songfic, Couldn't pass up the chance of this, its going to be fluffy, cute and possibly teary. The song is ' Little Do You Know '**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels ( I wish i did x3 ) or ' Little Do You Know '**

 **This is after ' Relics Of The Old Republic '**

 _' Thoughts '_  
 _" Song Lyrics "_  
Normal.  
 **{ Author Notes }**

 **( NO POV - Following Kanan )**

Kanan sat in his room, on his bunk in a meditative pose. He just couldn't center his concentration enough to actually be meditating. He was thinking about his past, and Ezra really.

Ezra was one of the best things to happen to him in the Rebellion, it just didnt help how much he reminded him of himself.

He didnt ask as many questions, but little things, the way he smiles when he gets something right, the way he's not afraid to speak out about something in training, the sarcastic remarks.

Kanan ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply and letting out a small laugh. _' Was this how Master Billaba felt while training me? If it was, She deserved more recognition then she was given. '_

His head jolted up, just missing hitting the top bunk. No. Not the time for memories, he couldnt afford to wallow in his misery and self-failure-

 _' Thats it. I'm sick of this._ ' Kanan thought, reaching for his datapad on the small desk near his bunk. When he grabbed it, he turned it on and scrolled through to something that would take his mind off things. He found a playlist of music and flicked through the options, never having really heard them before. He decided to set it to Random and let a song come on, to his surprise the lyrics also flashed up on the screen.

 _' Oh so now I'm going to be singing? If the others hear they'll never let me live it down. '_

He let the song play, but kept it low enough that it wouldnt disturb the others.

 _" Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece"_

Kanan gulped back the choking emotions rising up at how that part fitted him.

 _" Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight "_

The last line struck him' _Clones '_ He gritted his teeth and swivelled around, still keeping the Datapad closed and pressed his forhead against the icy metal of the wall. His eyes skimmed the lyrics again.

 _" Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

 _I'll wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

 _I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me "_

 __  
 **( Following Ezra - No POV )**  
Ezra was just about to snag a fruit from the bowl someone _' Zeb '_ left on the Dejarik table when he felt a wave of emotion enough to make him stagger and hold on the dejarik table to avoid collapsing onto his face.

He knew where the emotions where coming from. _' Kanan?! '_ He took off to Kanan's room.

 **( No POV )**  
Kanan was humming softly to the song, on repeat. He was just up to _" The love is here and here to stay- "_ When the door swished open, it was like background noise as burning tears ran down his face. He heard some one come up behind him and start to- sing?

 _" Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies "_ Ezra sang, hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kanan's back, glancing around to check that the door was closed and locked, with the sound proofing turned on.

Kanan glanced back, surprised before showing him the Datapad and they began singing with eachother.  
" _Oh wait, just wait_

 _I love you like I've never felt the pain,_

 _Just wait_

 _I love you like I've never been afraid,_

 _Just wait_

 _Our love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain,_

 _I'll wait (I'll wait)_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid,_

 _I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Lay your head on me_

 _So lay your head on me "_ They sang, smiling at eachother as they basked in eachother's company.

 _"_ ' _Cause little do you know_

 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies "_ Ezra finished, letting go of Kanan and sitting on the bunk beside him, his eyes watering.

Kanan pulled Ezra closer, wrapping an arm around Ezra and stopping the repeat of the song, turning off the Datapad and put it back on the bedside desk.

" You okay kid? " Kanan whispered, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

" I should be asking that to you " Ezra said back, smiling lightly.

" Fine then, I'm pretty good... atleast now " Kanan laughed, quickly ruffling Ezra's hair before he could do anything about it.

" Hey! Stop that! " Ezra's only response was an attempt to ruffle his hair again, which Ezra blocked. Kanan's right hand darted to Ezra's stomach, making Ezra's hands go there in an effort to protect that area and Kanan ruffled his hair with two hands as much as he could before Ezra pulled away.

" Stop it! " Ezra whined.

" Fine. " Kanan laughed.

Kanan froze when Ezra put his head on his shoulder. He ruffled his hair again.  
" Stop it... I'm sleepy. " Ezra mumbled.

" Then sleep. " Kanan laughed softly.

As Ezra drifted off to sleep, Kanan glently guided Ezra's head down on his lap so he would be more comfortable.

" Yep, definitely reminds myself of me. " Kanan muttered as he drew a blanket onto Ezra and wrapped it around his shoulders.

 **Okay! Cute Father/Son bonding fluff! Wow I have just been POSTING today. Well thats what happens when a Saturday is going by so slowly that your ideas congest ( YES VOCAB WORD ) your head and you have to write them down or your head will explode x3..**

 **Read and Review! x3**

**~ May The Force Be With You**


End file.
